User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve: The Story of The Magic Potions! (Part: 5: Pretend to be a spy yeah u!)
It is night, and Steve is with dudes and try to sneak in Cassie's house* Cassie: Is so really right in some really way... You are now not having the right to even be the cat now, Winslow! I... Well i mean no longer human! TAKE THIS! >:( *Well, Winslow is turning into cat again and Cassie throwed potion at him making him cat so there* Winslow: Aww... Meow? ;( Cassie: That's right, cat! That's what you get for being not nice to me! This is grounded! You deserve this! >:) HA! Goodnight, Winslow! *She closes Winslow's door in his room on with a merry bang!* Winslow: Aw... ;(! *Winslow sleeps and is sad* *Steve and his friends looks on the mirror where Winslow is: Good thing he is cat now Jesse can trick her...* Steve: Good, Winslow is cat again! So, Jesse! Get in! Be a cat! Ok? Jesse: A cat? Hm... How like Meow? Steve: Good boy, i mean cat! XD Get in! *Steve opens a window which leads Jesse to the TV room so Cassie can come then Steve closes window again* Cassie: WINSLOW!? What are you doing here? U are grounded! How come you could get out of the room and go to the TV!? HOW!? >:( Tell me! Jesse: Meow! Meow! Meizza! :) Yes? Cassie: Aww... You want pizza? Well... Sigh... Ok then, i can't be THAT angry however at you or mean... Of course... Pepperoni Pizza? Jesse: *Nods head as a yes* :D YES! Cassie: Ok then... *Later...* *Door knocks where Ivor is Pizza Man* Cassie: Oh here it is! :) *Opens door* Cassie: Hello... Oh! Ivor: Hey, here is pizza, lady! Cassie: Thank you, then! *Tries to get it* It for my cat, pls? Ivor: Wait! Cassie: What? :( Ivor: Want to hear a joke? :) Cassie: No! Ivor: Pls! It be short? Cassie: Sigh... Ok! -_- Ivor: Ok, there once was a Dog and a Cat so... *Steve, Axel and Olivia gets in the house yes however it is too work* Steve: This even works... Winslow? Winslow: STEVE! :D Ya saved me! :D Steve: SSH! Cassie can hear you ya know? :( Winslow: Oh sorry! XD Steve: Ok where is Jesse? He is looking like you! Winslow: Idk, haven't seen him! Steve: Fine! -_- *Opens door* Jesse: *Watching TV* Oh hi Steve and Winslow is Winslow k? Winslow: MEOW! EH? Steve: He said yes! ;) Jesse: Good! Gosh, we have to go! :( Steve: Ok, hurry! :( Ivor: And then... Um... Cassie: WHAT!? Ivor: Uh... Uh... The cat eat the dog! HA! HA! XD Reuben: OINK! OINK! XD Petra and Lukas: Really that's it? XD Cassie: How is that even funny? And why is your dog laughing like a pig? -_- _._ Ivor: Well... He even is however lol Pig....Hound! Cassie: WUT!? *Steve is seen behind Cassie and waves his hands so Ivor notice him* Ivor: Well... Um!... GTG! *Ivor slams Petra and Lukas (As Pizza Box and the Pizza) In Cassie's face* *Ivor then grabs Petra* Lukas: GASP! IVOR! :( Ivor: Right... *He grabs Lukas too* Lukas:... Thanks... Ivor! Ivor: Anytime, Blondie! Lukas: Huh? :/ Reuben: Buh? Eh? *He chases Winslow* Winslow: AAAH! *Everbody escaped* Cassie: HEY! The pizza is for my cat! >:( Steve: Sorry, it is OUR cat now! :D Bye Loser! Cassie: STEVE! GROAN! Winslow: If that is Steve... SO you Reuben, Dog? Reuben: Hm-Hm! ;) Winslow: Oh good job dude oh even if i am afraid of dogs! :( Steve: There, now want to be in our team? :) Winslow: Sure, thanks for saving me, Steve! ;) Steve: Awww... :C :D No problem! ;) XD Winslow: Why you, Axel and Olivia is Plant, Diamond and mostly cake? Ah ah k k even? Steve: Well... Axel: To look extra weird! Olivia: You said it, Axel! LOL eh true! Axel: So....... Taco Time!? :D Lukas: Yeah, and Build a house, Steve? :) Steve: Sure... Hey a bath time mostly even? Everbody but Winslow: YAY! :D Winslow: BATH!? Steve: Yes! Let's go! Winslow: NOOO! I HATE WATER! THE END! *Everybody goes home and this is the end of this chapter oh tho in this wiki forever* Good huh? Category:Blog posts